


Of Memories and Differences

by Liars



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liars/pseuds/Liars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him. He cares for her. It goes beyond that though. Emotions are never a simple thing. They contradict, change, and flow like the wind. As memories are made and differences are distinguished, feelings are left mostly undefined, and for once that is okay. Join me as I spout nonsense on this 1,000 words mess about love, lust, and the feelings beyond even that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Memories and Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Literally unedited and written just a matter of minutes ago for the sake of getting my mind flowing.

She couldn’t understand him at all.

Where he had purpose, she had uncertainty. Where she was brash and talkative, he was silent and contemplative. Where he was lean and muscled, she was scrawny as a stick exhibiting no muscle value whatsoever. Where she was dark haired, maroon eyed, miniature but proportional like a glass doll, and of a tanner complexion due to many days spent in the desert suns; he was fair haired, golden eyed, standing at tall height, and olived skin tone for the many days he had spent in Mythal’s temple. He had lived many decades before her, and she was like a child to him, toiling in matters beyond her comprehension. 

They were complete opposites –a yin to a yang- in both personality and appearance; with very few things they could claim they shared like the markings upon their face and their pointed ears, but even those things meant little to nothing to him as he had so precariously said on multiple occasions. Though two things bonded the two together so deeply that nothing could break what had occurred between them. It was beyond that of familial love, beyond that of even romantic love. A connection that brought together two souls and intertwined them so deeply together that time itself could not undo what had formed between the two parties. A connection of loneliness and disappointment. The very thing found amongst all ages and times. The struggle of the child, the elderly, and all those in between for in the end, one can only truly count on themselves until they too fall to the incurable sickness known as death or the eternal sleep. A bond of a very basic and time old feeling united the two beings so closely together that for a time they could deny the realities of life and be content with themselves. A brief feeling only shared in the darkest of moments, but it nonetheless carried them throughout their days.

That being said, it didn’t mean she didn’t love him or lust for him. Oh no, her body sought after him many a nights after it had been validated amongst them that such pleasures may be taken when appropriate. For her first confession, she had blurted in a bursting fit of anger that she had loved him so dearly, and then proceeded to slap him across the face. That of which showed her brash and unreflective ways. She felt for him so deeply that her chest ached for him when he was there, and accepted the fact that she would indefinitely survive even if he wasn’t there. She didn’t need him and because of the beauty of that, he could be with her. She could not and would not bind him, and he would do no such thing to her. They were wild spirits while bound to their own separate duties and lives. She had too many to rely upon her that she couldn’t withstand another needing her. He had few rely on him, but the quality made up for the quantity she had for his very god had gave him the purpose he still looked for to this day. How can one give themselves to their chosen other when they never had themselves to being with?

It was different for him. Emotions never ran rampant in his mind, except for the very emotion his name was based off of. He lusted for her like any logical man would, and he admired her for her determination to grasp for what was so far away from her. Though when she had spoke of the concept of her love for him, he had no words of comfort to reply to her. She had understood, of course, knowing that words did not come as easily to him as they did to her for he was more introspective and reserved. For a time, he had simply contemplated it. Wanting to express to her that she gave him a reprieve from the constant guilt and sorrow that tore at the remaining bits of his soul, but the words could not be grasped so easily in the tongue of the shemlen, and she could not understand the language of his people. She took it as love though, as he tried to so thoroughly explain one night, and he had then since stopped trying to explain the complex and fathomless feelings she aroused from him. 

Some nights, she would wake from her bed that they shared at nights and find herself sobbing so quietly upon his chest. On some of those dreary nights, he would find himself awake and cradling her head whispering words she did not understand yet still comforted her through the dark times. Other nights it would be him that would be struck by such great grief. On his nights, he would kneel on the floor and prostrate himself before the gods if they still remained. He spoke words of reverence and prayer for her, bowing his head so low that the unshaved parts of his hair that were pulled back into a long braid brushed the floor ever so lightly. She would kneel with him sometimes or press her hands to the sides of his head and whisper words of comfort and lies. That of which they both knew were false, but they accepted the sweet tales in replacement of the bitter reality for it was just easier that way.

Sometimes when they joined it was like the sweet collision of the warmth of the sun and a gentle and cool breeze. Caresses were soft and lovingly. Kisses were honeyed and tender. They would softly gasp into each others’ mouth or onto a open neck while often she would whisper soft praises and confessions of love. Their eyes would meet as they brought each other to their completion, and he would say everything in those golden eyes that easily quelled any doubts she may have had about him and her. After that moment where time stopped and the pleasure faded away into a simple contentment, they would simply lie together and rest their eyes. 

Then there were the angry and rough times. It started when a fight got too involved or when their personalities clashed so directly that it led to blows. Blows led to harsh gropes which led to hair pulling and the clashing of teeth as they tried to get at each other. Bruises and cuts would be littered everywhere from when the grip was too tight, the scratching was too deep, or the bite was too hard. These markings were looked upon fondly despite their wild beginnings. These trysts usually ended up against walls and in the dark recesses of some empty hallway. They were for the most part quick and left much to be desired even though the force used sated some of the savagery in both him and her due to the harshness reality constantly beating upon them.

Finally there were the times that lovemaking was like mourning. Their time together would be short, both knew that well. She was mortal and he immortal. They would grieve the time lost together while they were together. Sometimes these moments were slow while others drew on for hours. However sad they had begun, it had always ended in acceptance. When they both expired, they understood that though time may part them physically they would always have these memories so painstakingly forged. Sometimes the memories would be brash much like her. Other memories would be reflective and deep. Yet in the end, they would all be the same for they, even for a short time, had each other. That, in itself, would be enough to stave off the loneliness and disappointment for the rest of eternity.


End file.
